In digital photography, images are typically formed by passing light from an object through an objective onto an image sensor such as a CMOS or CCD unit. The image sensor typically comprises millions of pixel detectors for forming corresponding pixels of digital images.
In typical digital cameras, pixels or picture elements are formed by a camera module using pixel detectors sensitive to three different main colors (typically Red, Green and Blue). Images are then formed using the gained pixels. In the forming of the images, image quality is enhanced by various computational operations such as edge enhancement and pixel color interpolation. Image files are formed typically with image compression. Also some adjustments are typically made in white balance, focus and exposure by controlling the operation of the camera module. The processing is often distributed such that the camera module produces only elementary data that is passed over a fast camera module interface to another processor for heavier calculation.